


The Stars are just Freckles

by c0cunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, college au no one asked me for, jean adores space and painting, marco may not have the best self-esteem in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has his own starboy, even if they rarely can take naps together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars are just Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER THING FROM TUMBLR inspired this one. Yes I am still avoiding applying to college.

  
It was rare that Jean and Marco were able to take naps together. Marco was a morning person, who thrived upon 5am yoga classes, and 7am history classes. Jean barely ever rolled out of bed before 1pm, and even then it was only haphazardly. But today, they were able to lay together, no classes or work of any sort to drag them from the tranquility of their space.

 

Surprisingly enough, Jean was the first to wake from napping first. Maybe later that night, he'd gloat about it, the first in a long time that he had ever woken up first. Then he remembered just how tired Marco had looked when they both had crawled back into bed earlier, and decided against poking fun at him over that. Jean barely felt compelled to move, lazily counting freckles dotting along Marco's arms. Just like the stars he studied, almost too numerous to count. Hazily mumbling about stars being dusted along his boyfriend, Jean finally began untangling himself as he registered the need to pee, and maybe to go about preparing a very late breakfast in bed to share.

 

Almost as soon as Jean had wiggled out of his grip, Marco started to wake up, grumbling blearily about not wanting to wake up for school and attempting to hold Jean tighter. Almost too sleepy still to deal with being gripped by the cuddling master, Jean let out a low whine as he mumbled "c'mon babe, I needa piss, leggo" almost intelligibly. Apparently Marco was able to hear and understand his grumblings, as he let go just enough for Jean to tumble out of bed and stumble into the bathroom.

 

Cracking open an eye to scope out the time, Marco twisted around in the sheets to sprawl across the bed, and loosen up his tired muscles. Five hours the evening before of nothing but exercise classes really knocked him sideways, and he was definitely paying for it today. His body would thank him later, probably, when it stopped aching. At least Jean definitely could appreciate the way his arms and legs had started to become more toned, even if Marco's pudgy tummy was still stubbornly sticking around. Not that Jean claimed to mind, stating that Marco had the cutest tummy, before he would start blowing raspberries and generally making Marco giggle until he gave up wallowing in self-hate and doubt.

 

As Jean stumbled out of the bathroom, breaking into Marco's train of thought, finally looking somewhat alert as he announced he was going to make food. Marco couldn't help another long stretch (hopefully frying Jean's mind) and shooting a lazy grin in Jean's direction as he slowly rolled out of bed. (For the record, Jean's mind was already a bit fried, but watching Marco just happened to make it extra crispy).

 

"Nope, no leaving the bed, I'm bringing food back for you when it's done," Jean babbled, waving Marco back into bed, once he had picked his tongue off the floor. Marco pouted only slightly, before blowing him a kiss and jumping back into bed, dragging the laptop with him. Jean took a second to watch Marco stretched over to their bedside table, looking for his reading glasses, smiling dopily at just how cute Marco was, before going to start breakfast. Bacon and eggs were good no matter what time it was, right?

 

As Jean prepared food, Marco couldn't help peeking into Jean's stash of finished projects while waiting for the laptop to boot up. Most of the projects were for grades, and Marco felt a tinge of pride when he would see high marks on the backs of those that were graded. Some of the projects weren't for grades, but for Jean's personal enjoyment. Those ones were usually of space, little paperclips of nebulae or shooting stars held to their painted copy. Marco smiled as he remembered one of their earlier dates, how Jean had confidently taken him out to a field somewhere between his hometown of Trost and Marco's hometown of Jinae, and they had stayed under the stars for hours. Marco couldn't help falling in love with the stars or Jean that night, watching him light up as he told some legend about Orion's belt or something. Marco wouldn't take to remembering the names, but he'd always have Jean to ask about them.

 

Feeling like a sentimental sap as he grinned at the memories, with the laptop finally ready to function, Marco immediately opened several tabs from the laptop's homepage. Jean had set the homepage to NASA's website, and while Marco wasn't going to start reading the newest article, something caught his eye before the extra tabs finally popped up. Sighing in frustration at his own impatience, Marco waited patiently to go back to the NASA tab. There was something about New Horizons, and new photos of something? Jean would probably be super excited.

 

"Hey babe, have you seen the NASA website lately?" Marco called, leaning forward to look closer at the screen. A quick scan of what was posted, and a grunt from the kitchen that Marco interpreted as a no, and Marco couldn't contain his excitement.  
"Apparently New Horizons was able to take photos of Pluto! Come look!" Marco eagerly bounced off the bed, knowing Jean would be there within seconds. Jean flew into the room, a plate of slightly undercooked bacon and overcooked eggs nearly crashing to the floor in Jean's haste, a looking all the world like Christmas had come early.

 

"OH MY GOD MARCO, I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR SPACE!" Jean hollered, nearly landing on the laptop as he launched himself onto the bed, Marco just barely managing to grab the plate of food before it would meet its demise. Marco couldn't help a small chuckle, as he watched his very own starboy, and couldn't even be annoyed at having to cook the bacon again.


End file.
